Kissing In the Rain
by countryangelatheart
Summary: Short drabble about Harry and Ron's favorite activity, kissing in the rain.


**Title: Kissing In the Rain**

**Author: countryangelatheart**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T (Rated for the male/male kiss.)**

**Pairings: Harry & Ron**

**Summary: Short drabble about Harry and Ron's favorite activity, kissing in the rain. **

**Date: December 16, 2010**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor are the characters mine. I just like playing with their minds and in their world. J. K. Rowling owns everything. * Any characters that are unfamiliar belong to me; please do not use them without my permission.**

**WARNING! ****This story contains a ****male/ male relationship****, and may include male kisses and male intercourse. If you don't like it; DON'T READ IT! You have been warned. I don't want any flames because of this relationship or pairing. Thanks, countryangelatheart**

They had discovered their favorite activity during a sleepless night with the rain pouring down.

It had been while they were in school; they had come back for their final year. Even with the downfall of Voldemort Harry still couldn't sleep. He spent countless hours thinking about the future and what it entailed for him.

As a result, he was now sitting by the lake, even as it poured. He knew that he would probably end up with a cold but he couldn't care less.

Watching the merpeople come up to see the rain, Harry thought back to the end of the war and his relationship with Ginny. After hunting down the Horcruxes, Harry had decided that he had been perfectly fine not to have a girlfriend. As long as he had Hermione and Ron he would be okay. As a result he had broken things off with Ginny. She had not been too heartbroken; she ended up with Neville a week later.

That led him to Ron and Hermione. During the final battle Ron and Hermione had finally kissed. However, that night Ron confessed to him that he didn't like kissing Hermione. It was just too weird. Since Hermione confessed the same thing, their relationship was fine as well. They were still best friends. Hermione ended up dating Dean Thomas by the end of the summer before they returned to Hogwarts. That left him and Ron.

They were both single. Both had approached the idea of living together once they got out of school, but they had yet to decide if they would. Ron was still going to be an Auror upon completion of school. However, after all the fighting, Harry decided that he no longer wanted to be an Auror. Ron wasn't mad. He understood Harry's need to get away from the fighting.

Harry figured he would go into Healing. Maybe he could put some good back into the world after all of the death he had caused.

As this thought came to him, Harry heard footsteps approaching from behind him. He turned to find Ron coming towards him holding the wand Harry had forgotten. Upon reaching Harry, Ron casted a spell to dry Harry's clothes, a warming spell, and then an umbrella charm before sitting down next to Harry.

"Thanks," he told Ron. Ron only nodded in return.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Ron.

"Just thinking," he said.

"About?"

"The future," replied Harry. "Are we really going to live together after graduation?" Harry still had Grimmauld Place. They could live there. Ron turned to look Harry fully in the face.

"I will on one condition," he said.

"What's that?" asked Harry.

"If this works," said Ron before leaning in and kissing Harry full on the mouth.

At first Harry was shocked and startled. His first reaction was to pull away, but then he realized that Ron was a really good kisser.

He kept the pressure light on his lips, waiting for Harry to kiss him back. His lips were soft and moist against his own.

Carefully, so as not to startle Ron, he reached out and cupped Ron's cheek in his hand, before applying more pressure to Ron's lips.

Ron instantly responded by nibbling on his lower lip before letting his tongue replace his teeth, tasting Harry and causing a moan to erupt from Harry's throat.

Without hesitation, Harry opened his mouth to his best friend. The first meeting of tongues was absolutely brilliant. Ron's taste assaulted him while he spent the next few minutes becoming intimate with Ron's mouth. Ron did the same in return.

When Harry finally pulled away it was only because he lacked the air to continue. He looked at Ron as he tried to get his breath back, to find his best friend just as out of breath as he was and panting. His eyes were also bright and focused only on him. Finally, he had his breath back.

"Well," said Harry. "Did it work?"

"What do you think," said Ron as he leaned in for another kiss.

**R&R!**

This story was edited by yours truly, so if you see any mistakes be so kind as to tell me and not judge.


End file.
